A Summer We'll Never Forget
by flywithhme
Summary: inuyasha tags along with kagome as she goes on a summer trip with her friends to the beach. Way better than it sounds.MAJOR Hojo and Kikyou bashing. InuKag paring.
1. Priologe

Hey here is my new story I really hope everybody likes it. I am on vacation and I cant get the internet where I am except for when I go to this café, so I really wont be able to update until sometime in the next two weeks.

I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I want to!

A Summer We'll Never Forget

Prologue-

As I bright blue light filled the bone eaters well a giant bright yellow book bag was thrown out of the well and on to a very grumpy, moping, hanyou.

"What the heck!" the hanyou shouted as the heavy bag fell on top of him.

The angry hanyou threw the bag off of him and threw it on the ground. He stood up and looked in the well to find the young miko at the bottom of the well.

"Hey Inuyasha! Can I get some help down here?" the miko asked.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he jumped down into the well. "Climb on." He said as he got ready to jump up. She climbed on and he jumped out of the well, landing on the grass.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said as she hopped off his back.

"Come on we need to get back to the village so we can hurry up and go find the jewel shards." The hanyou said as he started walking back thinking that the young miko would fallow him.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something important?" the young miko said as she ran up to Inuyasha and started walking by his side.

"What?" he asked, still walking?

"Well I was planning on going to the beach for a while with my friends and I wanted to know if you would let me go." She said as he stopped walking and looked at her.

"Fine you can go, Naraku's disappeared anyways and you know how long it takes him to come back." He said while looking at her.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah Inuyasha there is one more thing I want to ask you." She said while looking down at the ground.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked as she looked up towards her face. He stared at her for a moment not realizing what was going on.

'I she asking me to go with her?' he thought to himself. He then snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"please Inuyasha I really want you to come with me." Kagome said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

'oh crap! She knows I can't say no when she does that! Wait a second… she really wants me to come with her? Then I'll go, I would like to spend some time with her alone. Oh crap! Now I'm turning into Miroku! Well, I do want to spend some time with her alone…. Oh great! I might as well say it, I love Kagome. I think I have for a long time, I was just to blind to see it.'

"ok Kagome, I'll come with you." He said.

"oh thank you Inuyasha!" she said. " ok we need to go drop off this stuff and then go shopping for you. Come on!" she said while grabbing his hand and running off to the village.

Inside Kaede's Hut

"ok here you guys go, I brought plenty of medical supplies for you guys if you need it, I brought lots of Ranmen, and some candy and crayons for Shippio. You all should be good, were gonna leave. We have a lot of packing to do. " kagome said as she laid out all of the stuff they needed in her bag on the floor.

"um Kagome, what do you mean by we?" the little kitsune asked as he got up on Sango's shoulder.

"I'm coming with her you got a problem with that runt?" the hanyou said as he got up ready to leave.

"what!" they all said at the same time. (AN: San,Mir,Shi)

"yeah, see ya!" kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha and ran out of the hut.

They ran up the hill and then stopped when they got to the top.

"thanks for coming with me Inuyasha. We need to go shopping for clothes once we get back because we're leaving tomorrow morning. Alright?" the young miko said as they neared the bone eaters well.

"yeah, sure." He said as he grabbed her hand and jumped into the well.

Here's the start of my new summer story. With this one up I think I may deleate my other story, Summer Heat. I don't know. You guys just tell me if I should or not. I'm on vacation now so I will be working on all my stories. Please review or I won't upload any of my stories.

Miyuki


	2. Shopping Time!

Hi I'm back! Here's the next chapter of A Summer we'll Never Forget. And yes I know it is such a long name it is annoying. But I couldn't think of anything better. It really goes along with another part of the story, but, I'm really giving away too much.

I sadly do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1- Shopping Time!

"Mom, I'm home! And I brought Inuyasha with me!" The young miko said as she entered her house with the hanyou right behind her. She found her mom in the kitchen making dinner as she walked in.

"Welcome home dear, hello Inuyasha, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" she asked.

"fine." He responded. He had respect for Ms. Higurashi (A\N: is that even how you spell it? We'll just call her Iki for now on.) and since she was Kagome's mom he would not be mean or else he would be in a world of pain (A\N: from Kagome.) Besides , he did have some respect for her.

"Mom we have to go shopping for tomorrow so can you find Inuyasha a hat while I go upstairs and change?" the miko asked.

"yes I'll find him one. Hurry up and change though, I don't think Inuyasha wants to wait forever." Iki said as she went to search for a hat and the miko went up to her room to change.

Five minutes later the young miko came down the stairs in a cute deep green tang top and a kaki skirt on. She grabbed purse from the coat rack and checked her wallet to see if she even had enough money. As she opened it her smile dropped. She was flat broke.

"um, mom." the miko said.

"Here." Iki said as she handed her daughter a credit card and some cash.

"mom are you serious?" the miko said as she looked at the credit card and all of the cash.

"yes honey. Remember I won that lottery a while back ago?" Iki said .

'wasn't that like a year or two ago?' the miko thought to her self.

"oh yeah now that I think of it you did." She said as she took the credit card and cash and put it into her purse.

"where's Inuyasha?" the miko asked.

"he's waiting for you outside. I'll see you two later ok." Iki said.

"yeah, thanks." She said as she ran outside to meet her favorite hanyou.

At the Mall

"alright we're here." Kagome said as they entered though the mall entrance doors.

"where do you want to go first?" the young miko asked Inuyasha.

"why would I even know?" he asked.

"oh yeah. Lets go to Macy's first. I love their clothes." She said as she grabbed the hanyou's hand and lead him into Macy's.

'oh my gosh, it feels like I'm on a date with him or something.' The miko thought to herself as she dragged our favorite hanyou to the teens section of the store.

"ok start looking and show me everything you pick out ok?" she asked.

"whatever." He said as he went to look.

'lets see, I think Inuyasha would like this one.' The miko thought to herself as she lifted up a red shirt that said 'Don't mess with me unless you want to die.' Written across it. She looked on the rack for his size and then remembered that she needed his size.

She looked around for him but couldn't find him, maybe he was on the other side with all of the jeans.

She walked over to the other side and found him looking at the jeans like they were as weird as hobo.

"hey Inuyasha, I forgot I need to get your sizes." She said as she grabbed the shirt she found and the sizes and then pushed him into the changing rooms to see which one fit better.

"Inuyasha just try them on and come out here so I can see which one fits better ok?" she said as she passed the shirts over the door to him.

"fine. But how do I get it on?" he asked.

"take your shirt off and then put the other shirt over your head and slide it on ok? I need to go get jeans for you to try on so pick, tight or baggy jeans?"

"baggy, there is no way I would wear something tight." He responded.

"ok I'll be right back just try on the shirt ok? Oh wait come out for a second." She said as she grabbed a pair of jeans she found.

"what?" he said as he came out. She took the jeans and lightly brushed them up against his waist while he started a light blush as she did this.

"ok thanks Inuyasha, go and try on the stuff, I'll be back in a second." She said as she left to go find jeans.

She returned a minute later with two pairs of jeans in her hands.

"here Inuyasha try these on to." she said as she passed him the jeans over the door. He came out a minute later with the red shirt on and some baggy jeans on. The red shirt looked tight and the jeans looked kind of tight to.

"kagome the clothes is way to tight." Inuyasha complained.

"that's why you should try on the other sizes and see if they fit you." She responded. He went back in the changing room and changed into the other size. This one fit a bit better and it really wasn't uncomfortable, well, that uncomfortable.

He then came out to show kagome. As soon as kagome saw him her mouth dropped. ' oh my gosh he looks so hott in modern clothes!' she thought to herself. Then she snapped back to reaility.

"wow, I think this is better. We finally found your size. Go change back and we'll look around and buy everything, ok?" she said with a smile on her face.

"ok."

Later on

They had gone though almost every store in the mall and gotten enough clothes for him. As they headed for the food court to get something to get something to eat Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka came up.

"oh hey kagome." Ayumi said.

"who's the hot guy kagome?" Yuka asked.

"is this your famous boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"you know Hojo is here too." Yuka said without even giving kagome a chance to say anything.

"Hey Kagome!" a male voice called.

Ok that's all and that's where I'm going to leave you until I update. I hope you all know who that male voice is. He sadly is going to be a pretty big part of the story. At least he's not playing someone who actually has a brain. Anyways, please review!

Miyuki


	3. Inuyasha Vs Hojo

Hi I'm back with the next chapter of A Summer We'll Never Forget, enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A Summer We'll Never Forget Chapter 2- Inuyasha vs. Hojo

_Previously_

"_hey Kagome!" a male voice said. _

_End__(AN: I hope everyone knows who this is.)_

"hi Hojo." Eri, Ayumi , and Yuka said.

"uh, hey Hojo" the miko responded.

"hi kagome, its looks like you've been getting better." Hojo said. (AN: and I really want to write Homo or Hobo.)

"yeah , feeling better all the time." Kagome responded.

Hojo just now noticed Inuyasha standing beside Kagome , he knew what he was but he didn't want to believe it.

"hello, who are you?" the moron asked while looking at Inuyasha. (A\N: and I mean hojo, homo, hobo or what ever you call him.)

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha responded.

"Inuyasha, be nice." The miko said.

"Inuyasha, that's a nice name. are you a relative of kagome or something?" he already knew the answer but he still was hopping he wasn't what he thought he was.

"relative, you mean related by blood, hell no. I'm her boyfriend you idiot!" Inuyasha said as kagome started turning four shades of red.

"kagome, is this true?" hobo asked with a bit of sadness , denial , and uncertainness in his voice. 'this can't be true, kagome is my girlfriend.'

She nodded her head as she started turning even more shades of red.

'no, Kaggy is my girlfriend. He must be making her say yes. There is no way my Kaggy would go against me ! he must be doing something to her!' Homo thought. (AN: and now he's gone mental! What a complete idiot!)

"hojo it is true, lets go Inuyasha." The miko said as she grabbed inuyasha's hand and lead him towards the exit.

"I'll see you three tomorrow ok?" she said as she left with the hanyou right by her side.

"should we tell her that Hojo is coming?" the three girls asked eachother.

So homo is coming on the trip, too bad for him. He is going to be killed my me! I love being a writer, I can do what ever I want. Everything is in my control. Please review! Until I update,

Miyuki


	4. Confessions

Hi I'm back! Still on vacation and still have nothing to do so here's the next chapter.

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

"Mom were home!" the young miko said as she entered the house with the hanyou fallowing her with all of the bags in his hands.

"welcome home, did you two eat already?" Iki asked.

"yeah, we stopped at a Ranmen shop and ate." The young miko replied. On the way back Inuyasha was complaining about being hungry so they stopped at a Ranmen shop and ate there.

"ok then, I would go upstairs and pack now considering that your leaving early in the morning." Iki said as she watched the two head upstairs.

"great now we have to pack, this is gonna take forever!" the young miko said as Inuyasha set all of the bags down on the ground.

"how long are we even staying?" the hanyou asked.

"three weeks." She responded.

"are you serious!"

"yeah. You are still coming with aren't you?"

"yeah." He replied.

"thanks Inuyasha." She said as she got two suitcases and put them on the bed.

"come on , help me get everything packed up." She said as she got all of the things out of the bags.

He got up and started packing his stuff up as she packed up her own stuff.

"hey Inuyasha?" the young miko said as she finished her packing and zipped up her suitcase.

"yeah."

"um earlier in the mall, with Hojo, did you just say I was your girlfriend because Hojo was there or did you actually mean it?" she asked as she sat down on the floor.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Kagome, there's been something I have been wanting to tell you for a while." He said as he sat down on the floor next to her.

"kagome, I really , really care about you. What I'm trying to say is, I love you."

"oh Inuyasha! I love you too! " she said as she hugged him. He hugged back and then they split apart.

"you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." The young miko said while she was still in his arms.

"I'm sorry I was just to blind to see it. Will you be my girl friend?" he knew all about girlfriends and boyfriends already, he had found out when kagome brought a magazine to the feudal era and it had a article all about it. (A\N: and lets get back to the fluff!)

"yes I will." She said as he leaned his head down and she lifted her head up a little. Their lips touched in a light kiss and soon it became passionate. Before they knew it the young miko was laying on the ground with her hanyou right above her and they were in a tight passionate kiss.

"kagome! Inuyasha! Come and say goodnight!" Iki called from upstairs scaring the couple. They broke the kiss and the Inuyasha got up from above her and then helped her up.

"parents have the worst timing."

How was that next chapter? I hoped you guys liked it. It was just so fluffy! But I LOVE the fluff! Anyways I need to give you guys the ages so here they are.

Inuyasha- 18

Kagome- 17 (almost 18!)

Eri- 17

Yuka- 17

Ayumi-17

Hojo- 17 (AN: and I wanna write homo or hobo again! I hate him!)

Anyways that's the main caracter's ages for now, there are a lot more. And if you really want to know how much I hate hobo just check out my story 100 ways to kill hojo. Its mine, and other writer's ideas to kill hojo. You can **not** read that story and not laugh. I have tried it on like everyone I know and they laughed so much I couldn't get them to shut up! Even my cousin , who does not laugh, laughed his butt off! Anyways, please review!

miyuki


	5. Arrived!

Hey I'm back with the next chapter of A Summer We'll Never Forget! Hope everyone likes this chapter, I actually have time to write tonight cause I cant sleep at all. Tomorrow is going to be so boring. And with school starting next week I won't have a lot of time to write. But I'm now going to try updating every week. I hope I can do that with my busy schedule.

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4 Arrived!

"kagome get up. We have to leave in thirty minutes. Your friends are going to be here soon. Wake up!" are favorite hanyou Inuyasha said as he tried waking his sleeping beauty.

"five more minutes." The miko responded as she buried her face in the pillow.

"no you have to get up now. Your friends are going to be here soon. And we have to go." He replied while shaking her awake.

"fine." She mumbled as she got up out of the bed , grabbed some of her clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower so she would be ready when her friends arrived.

The hanyou got up off the floor and headed for downstairs. He walked into the hallway and smelled food coming from the kitchen . he fallowed the sent and went into the kitchen to be met with Iki setting down two big plates of food in front of him.

"here I thought since it would be a big day you two might want something to eat I have kagome's in the microwave for when she's ready. After your done you should go upstairs and change. Kagome's friends just called and said they'd be here in about 15 minutes." Iki said as she cleaned everything and put it away.

"ok thanks." Inuyasha responded as she walked out of the kitchen.

He quickly ate his breakfast and then headed upstairs to kagome's room to get changed. He looked on the dresser where kagome had placed his clothes last night to find a dark pair of baggy jeans and a plain black shirt. He quickly changed and then sat down on kagome's bed and closed his eyes waiting for kagome to come in. he heard the bathroom door open and then he smelled the miko's sent approach the bedroom door. He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend in a cute little white tube top and a dark denim mini skirt.

"hey." She said as she walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of white flip flops she had bought last night.

"hey. Your friends are going to be here in 5 minutes." He said as he got off of the bed and walked over towards her.

"we need to hurry , do u have everything? Are are suitcases downstairs? Did we get everything?" she said while stressing out.

"relax we have everything and their down stairs." He said while putting his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind.

"your right. Thanks." She said while lightly kissing him. He kissed back harder and the kiss became passionate.

All of the sudden the door bell rang interrupting the two. (A\N: do they have to ruin everything?)

" come on it's them we have to go." The miko said while grabbing his hand and running downstairs.

They had only gotten out of the house and already homo was bugging the couple. 'what is he doing here!' the miko thought to herself as she put her suit case in Ayumi's Hummer. (A\N: her family is very rich)

" what is that bastard doing here? If he tries to hit on kagome I swear I'll rip him to bits.' Inuyasha thought as he put in his suitcases as well and climbed in the way back to he would only sit with kagome.

The car ride was horrible hojo wouldn't leave kagome alone and Inuyasha was about to rip the guys head off. The three girls wouldn't stop singing to the songs on the radio and it was a very long three hours. As they got to the beach and appoched the hotel they stared in awe. It was huge and looked so classy. At last they had arrived.

Ok that's all for tonight and I might upload during the week depending on how many reviews I get if I get at least 10 I'll upload either tomorrow or the next day. Also I'm doing a poll. How many of u think I should put my cousin in the story? Please review your answer in a review. I'm not sure if I should put her in or not so if u guys think I should I will. Anyways please review!

Miyuki


	6. Getting Settled In

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for like 2 weeks when I said I'd only be one. But as you see I didn't even get like 10 reviews so I wasn't going to upload like two day's later. Also and this is VERY IMPORTANT, I need to know if I should put my cousin in the story and right now it's a tie because I only got like two votes and I need more, if she's in the story she'll be in the next chapter so I need to know within a week so I can try to upload the next chapter right after I finish it. Anyways here's the new chapter I wrote at like 4 in the morning and now am typing. 

I do not own Inuyasha ….. But I really really want to!

Chapter five-

As the group of six entered the hotel lobby they all stared and looked around in awe. In the middle of the lobby there was a fountain with water shooting up to the second floor. As they looked down they saw that the tile floors and that they could even see their reflections. The walls were painted a light gold and there was matching furniture all around the fountain. On one side of the hotel there was a nice looking restraunt and on the other side there was a spa. This hotel looked amazing….. They just hoped that they could afford it. (A\N: and this is when you do the anime sweat drop)

"Can I help you?" the small man at the counter asked. He was bald and had just two little straight lines on his forehead; I think they were supposed to be eyebrows.

"Yeah I'd like to get a room." Eri said as she approached the counter.

"Yes mam, would you like a single bed?" he asked as he started typing in all of the information on his computer.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied. Then the man interred all of the information and then gave her a card key for her room. Everyone had gotten a room except Kagome and Inuyasha already and was waiting for the two near the fountain.

"I'm sorry but the only room we have available is a room with a king sized bed. That's all we have left. Would that be alright?" the mall little man asked.

The couple looked at each other and blushed, they turned their heads back to the man still blushing. "yeah that would be fine." The miko said as she turned atleast twenty shades of red.

"alright then." The man said as he gave them their card key. "please enjoy your stay!" the man called out as the group headed off to their rooms.

Everyone was in their rooms unpacking all of their stuff until it neared lunch time. They all had agreed to go out for lunch when they were done packing. They all met up in the lobby and headed off to a red lobster that Yuka had seen on the way here.

"so what do you guys want to do after lunch?" Ayumi asked the group after they had ordered.

"how about we go to the beach?" Eri suggested.

"that sounds good, everybody up for going to the beach?" Yuka asked.

"yeah."

"sounds fun."

"what ever."

"lets go."

"that sounds cool."

They all got their food and ate it quickly . they headed back to the hotel to get ready for the beach.

Ok back to me! How was that? Please I need votes and if you don't know what I'm talking about go to the beginning of the story, my authors note or whatever. I need votes and please review!


	7. To The Beach!

I'm back! Hope you all like this chapter and thank you all of my reviewers , I responded to some of yours and then I didn't to some too….. but please I would like reviews for my story! Anyways sorry for not uploading for like a month but I've been very busy. If you don't want to know about whats happening in my life don't bother reading on about the authors note. It doesn't really matter if you don't know me. Just go ahead to the story. The A/N goes on forever. My new teachers and ok except for my science teacher, she is evil! she did something that teachers can get fired for but I'm not saying what , but she is evil! I hate her and everyone is trying to get her fired , we all hate her. And you all know that I take hate to a whole new level.Anyways enough about me, on to the story…

I do not own Inuyasha but I really want to….

Chapter 6 To the Beach!

" wow it's so pretty!" kagome said as they got out of Ayumi's hummer and saw the beach. Many people were spred out on their towels or chairs across the white sand trying to get a nice tan as many younger people were surfing on the crystal clear blue water. Many little kids were running around in on the sand or as some were splashing each other in the shallow water. The sun was shining down on the water that made the water shimmer in the light. As they started walking across the sand they looked for a clear spot. Once they found one they put everything there and grabbed their bathing suits from their beach bags. They all headed for the changing rooms and changed into their bathing suits. The two boys came out first , Hojo was wearing plain white shorts and Inuyasha was wearing red ones that had flames coming up the sides. His great tan complemented his six pack and made him looked even hotter. Next to Inuyasha, hojo looked just so , plain and boring since he was pale and didn't have a lot of muscles. Next the girls came out.

Yuka was wearing a black bikini , the top was strapless and it had half of a daisy on the top and then the rest of it on the bottom. Next Eri came out, she was wearing a pink bikini that had hearts on every part of it, and the bottom you had to tie together. Then Ayumi came out in an aqua one piece. Finally Kagome came out in a light pink bikini that had a white Hawaiian print on it. She had a small white beach skirt on as well. (AN: I have a black one) Lets just say, to Inuyasha, she was looking real good. With her nice tan she really pulled it off.

'wow, kagome looks…wow' are favorite hanyou thought as he checked out his girlfriend. He didn't even notice the fact that hojo was checking her out too.

"so…how do I look?" the young miko asked her boyfriend as she walked over to her boyfriend with he friends fallowing right behind her.

"wow." He said again, he was speechless.

"thanks now come on. Everyone's ahead of us." She said as she lightly kissed him on the lips and laced their hands together. They took off down the beach until they caught up with kagome's friends and homo. Every one stopped and sat down near their spot as they got their sunscreen on.

after they had gotten their sunscreen on they all headed into the water. once they were in deepper water Inuyasha had dunked Kagome into even deeper water. when she didn't come up he started to get worried. All of the sudden he was dunked into the water by his girlfriend. when he came back up he saw that she and everyone else were laughing. about two hours later they got bored with playing in the water and headed back for land. While Ayumi, Hojo, Eri, and Yuka were trying to tan the couple went on a walk.

"i'm really glad you came with me inuyasha, i know it's the first day and all but i think this is going to be the best vacation ever. even with hojo here." the miko said as they walked though the sand with their hands laced together.

"yeah, i'm glad i came to , we finally get a break from everything and we get to be alone." he replied.

"yeah." she responded.

"i love you." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too."

TBC...

ok so how was it? please review!


	8. Seeing the Family

Hi I'm back with another chapter of A Summer We'll Never Forget!!! I haven't taken long to update (or too long) so I'm gonna give you all the next chapter. Also I have a REALLY great poem suggestion that you all might want to read. I think it's amazing and you can really understand what its saying and how the author feels. Its called Freedom From Power its by Dark-Dog-22. Today earlier in school we had the first pep rally of the school year, it was kinda boring…. Are step team sucks. But since this week is homecoming week on Friday it's the Homecoming dance!! I'm probably going with my best friend though and my other friends. And today I don't know why but I said that I'd dance with this guy I went out with before . guys have asked me but I said no, too many stalkers….

I do not own Inuyasha or the other wonderful characters. Even though Kikyou and Naraku and his crew aren't' wonderful….neither is homo….

Chapter 7 Seeing the Family

"Kagome, are you ready yet?" our favorite hanyou asked as he lightly knocked on the bathroom door. When everyone had left the beach they had all agreed to meet back in the hotel lobby two hours later so they could all go to the hotel's restaurant.

"just wait a second. I would actually like to look nice you know!!" she yelled back from inside the bathroom. "fine." He mumbled under his breath.

Two minutes later the door knob finally started moving and the door opened only to show Kagome in a light blue strapless mini dress and her hair down. She had a little light blue eye shadow and had a small amount of light pink lip gloss on.

'she looks amazing.' Inuyasha thought as he checked out his girlfriend and got lost in her big bright light brown eyes.

'he looks so hot!' kagome though as she checked out her boyfriend. (A\N: and yes **her** boyfriend, wish he was mine….and girls you know you do too and by the way, hotness warning up ahead!!))

he was wearing a red striped valcome stone shirt with dark black slacks. Towards the top some of his shirt was unbuttoned showing part of his perfectly tanned chest. (A\N: DROOL!!!)

They both snapped out of it at the same time when they realized that they had to go or they would be late.

"so how do I look?" the young miko asked as she walked over to where her boyfriend was.

"amazing." He finally got out.

"we better go soon, everyones probably waiting for us. That is if they didn't already leave us and get a table." She said with a small laugh.

"alright, then come on." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and went out the door.

As they walked into the lobby kagome was so surprised to find her cousins talking with her friends near the restaurant.

"what are they doing here?" kagome said excitedly as she grabbed inuyasha's hand and walked over to her cousins.

"what are who doing here?" Inuyasha said as his girlfriend pulled him over to the restaurant.

" oh my gosh! Ryuu! Chiriho! What are you guys doing here?" the miko said as she approached her cousins and friends with her boyfriend fallowing right behind her.

" hey kagome! We were wondering when you would be down here! Were on vacation and we just saw Ayumi and decided to say hi." Chiriho said as she saw the young miko right beside her. Chiriho had long dark brown hair and green eyes. She had a small form and looked like a size three. (A/N: and kagome's the same size, so am i!! I'm skinny!)

" oh that's grate! But who's the little girl next to you?" the young miko replied as she referring to the younger looking girl right next to her. She had long black hair going all the way down her back and deep blue eyes.

"oh this is Momoko, my mom recently adopted her. She's only like ten." Chihiro responded.

"hey, I'm kagome. I'm chiriho's and ryuu's cousin." Kagome said to the younger girl.

"I'm Momoko, nice to meet you." She said quietly , she seemed really nervous. But then again, why wouldn't she be?

"so, you guys want to join us for dinner? I'm sure you all want to catch up." Ayumi said, wanting to go into the restaurant already.

"sure, why not?" Ryuu agreed as they all walked into the restaurant and sat down in one of their bigger booths. Ryuu had dark black short hair that had white roots, and his eyes were dark brown. (A/N: imagine Haruharstu from Fruits basket)

"so who's the hottie sitting next to you?" chihiro asked , referring to Inuyasha.

"oh sorry, Inuyasha this is my two cousins Chiriho and Ryuu. Guys this is my boyfriend Inuyasha. He came on vacation with us." Kagome said.

"oh so this is the famous boyfriend that you just had to miss every family reunion to see. I see why." Chihiro said as she picked up one of the menus and tried to find something that looked really good.

"yeah." The young miko responded as she picked up a menu of her own.

Once the waiter came around everyone ordered and then started talking again.

"so, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Yuka asked as her drink was set in front of her.

"um, how about we all go to the beach again? And I mean all of us." Eri asked.

"that sounds like fun, do you guys want to go with us?" Ayumi asked Chiriho and Ryuu.

"sounds cool with us, we aren't doing anything." They replied.

"cool, then we'll all meet up later and then head over there." Kagome said as their food was set down in front of them. Kagome had gotten Lobster dipped in butter, Inuyasha had gotten Ranmen like always. Chiriho had gotten shrimp, Ryuu had gotten steak. Momoko had gotten a hamburger , yuka had gotten fried chicken, Ayumi had gotten Curry , and Eri had gotten a Caesar salad.

Once everyone was done they all said goodnight and headed off to their rooms.

"hey Inuyasha?" kagome said as she stepped out of their bathroom, dressed in her pajamas. They were a small light blue cami with matching pants that had different color stripes going all over it.

"yeah?" he responded as he picked his head off of the pillow and looked at her.

"what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the bed next to him.

"nothing, I'm fine." He said as he put his head back on the pillow.

"I've known you way longer than that so I think I know that something _is_ brothering you, what is it?" she said again.

"I'm worried about the others, what if a demon comes and attacks the village?" he asked her as he closed her eyes.

"they'll take care of it, it's a vacation, you need to relax." She said as she lowered her head and kissed him lightly.

When she came back up he opened his eyes and smirked. "your right. So, what are we going to do with the bed situation?" he asked as his smirk (A/N: which is so sexy!) became even bigger.

"I don't know what do you want to do about it?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"this." He said as he kissed her full on.

TBC…..

Ok so how was that chapter? It better be good cause I'm staying up late writing it. I know I said to one reviewer that there would be hojo bashing in this chapter, but that didn't work out. So it will be in next chapter, so all peoples be looking forward to it. Now please review!!


	9. does he have to ruin everything?

hey all of my beloved reviewers and readers! I am back with yet another chapter! And I have some really good news….

I'M GONNA STAY ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just got report cards and I was so worried but I actually got pretty good grades, the lowest I have is a 70 and I have a really good reason for that. But mostly everyone I know failed at least ONE subject. Last night I went to this stupid classical music viol concert and it was so boring!! I almost fell asleep! Two boys I know did, I went with my French club from school. After everyone went' out for ice cream at this really nice place and we stayed there for like an hour and a half. So by the time I got home it was midnight. My mom was like asleep when I got home. but I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with the story already.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I own Chiriho, Ryuu, and Momoko though!

Chapter seven : does he have to ruin everything?

As the bright sunlight leaked though the young couple's window the both of them started to wake up. as the young miko stirred awake she felt two strong , warm, arms she knew oh so well wrapped around her waist. The owner of her arms opened his eyes to look at the woman he loved so much opening her own eyes just to be met with his.

"good morning." He said as he pulled her even more into his chest.

"morning." She mumbled.

"do we have to get up?" Inuyasha asked as a knock came from the door.

"apparently." Kagome said as she got up out of the bed unwillingly , put on her bathrobe and opened the door to find Hojo standing in the doorway.

"good morning kagome." He said as he saw her. He was wearing tight jean shorts (A/N: not right for a guy!) and a plain yellow shirt. He really didn't have good taste. In anything.

"morning, can I help you?" she said still clueless of why he was there.

"well I wanted to come by and give you these." He said as he pulled out a bouquet of yellow roses from behind his back.

She was too shocked to speak, she wasn't going to take the roses. She didn't like him like that. But still, getting a girl _yellow roses_? That's not what you get someone you love, its what you give your sick grandmother in the hospital. (A/N: and I'm serious, guys, don't get your wife or girlfriend yellow roses. You ALWAYS get red roses. Not yellow!!)

"thanks Hojo but, I can't accept these. I'm sorry." She said as she shut the door right in his face.

then there was another knock….

"what Hojo?" she said as she opened the door again.

"I was wondering if maybe later" he got out before he was cut off by our favorite hanyou.

"kagome, come back to bed already!" Inuyasha whined trying to make Homo mad and jealous at the same time.

"sorry Hojo, got to go." She said before she slammed the door in his face , not really caring if she did or not.

"finally I thought he would never leave." She said as she walked around the walkway so she could see her boyfriend still laying down on the bed. She took off her bathrobe and set it down on the chair. When she looked towards the bed again she was surprised to find that Inuyasha was not there but standing right there in front of her.

She put her small and soft hands on his chest and kissed him as she brought her lips up to meet his. They both closed their eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

That is, until Kagome's cell phone went off….

TBC….

Ok how was that chapter? I really would like some more reviews this time because last time I only got like 5!!! I was hoping at least 10 or 15!!! Please I would like to get 15 this time and if I do I will upload ASAP!!


	10. Ready To Go?

bacHey I'm back with the next chapter!! Sorry it took so long my grandfather recently died and I've been out of town dealing with everything so yeah. I am so happy about all of the reviews I got!! I got like 16 reviews!!! I am so happy!!! Maybe this time I'd like to double that and get 30 or so. That would really make me so happy!!!

Merry Christmas everyone or Happy holidays!!! This Christmas was awesome for me, I got a nice iHome for my ipod, a diamond necklace, a very nice designer purse, some cute boots, I got a lot but the thing I thought was the best was….A TRIP TO NEW YORK!!! It is going to be so fun, but my cousin just HAS to come. I'm still going to stick it out there cause she's not going to ruin my vacation….

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"great, more interruptions." Kagome said after she pulled away and picked up her cell phone. She was surprised at who was calling.

"hello dear, how is everything at the beach?" (A/N: Guess who.)

"Its great mom, you won't believe who we saw." The miko replied back.

"who?" her mother asked.

"Chiriho and Ryuu! And recently their mom adopted a little girl named Momoko. How cute is that name?" she said with excitement.

"its adorable! What are you all doing today?" her mother asked.

"we're all going to the beach. Other than that I don't know." She replied back.

"ok, I just called to see how you two are doing. I should probably let you go now, Inuyasha is probably getting impatient." Her mother said getting ready to hang up on her daughter. The miko looked at Inuyasha and apparently her mother was right, he was getting impatient.

"ok bye mom."

"bye." She said as they both hung up.

"so are we going to the beach or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"sure, I'll go get changed. I'll just take a shower when we get back. Can you call Ayumi for me?" she asked as she pulled a bathing suit and clothes out of her drawer.

"sure." He answered as he picked up her cell phone and she went into the bathroom and locked the door. Earlier she had shown him how to use her phone so he remembered what she showed him and called Ayumi.

"hello?" Ayumi answered as she picked up her phone."

"hey it's Inuyasha, do you know what time we're all meeting at the beach?"

"uh yeah, Yuka said in like thirty minutes. Is that ok for you two?" she asked.

"yeah its fine, we'll be there. Are we meeting in the lobby again or at the beach?"

"the lobby. I've got to go. I'll see you in thirty minutes ok? Bye."

"bye." He replied back as they both hung up and kagome walked out of the bathroom.

"so?" she asked as she emerged. She was wearing her favorite light blue tank top and a regular washed out blue jean mini skirt. She had her bathing suit on underneath.

"we're meeting everyone in the lobby in thirty minutes." He replied back as he checked her out.

"ok, are you going to change? If you hurry we can probably go get breakfast quickly." As soon as she finished talking he was already in the bathroom changing. Two seconds later he was out of the room wearing baggy jean shorts and a plain red tee shirt.

"you ready to go quickly get something to eat?" Kagome asked as she finished making the bed.

"sure." He said as she put a pair of white flip flops on.

"Hey were glad you guys finally made it, we were about to leave with out you." Yuka said as the couple waked though the hotel doors.

"yeah sorry we're late we went out for breakfast." Kagome said as they went and joined the whole group.

"its fine, are you ready to go?" Chiriho asked them.

"yeah, we're ready." Inuyasha answered for them.

TBC….

Ok people just to let you all know that I will be updating the next chapter TONIGHT so be ready for it! Its probably going to be a very important chapter of the story!!


	11. Eels and Crabs

As I promised here is the new chapter of…. A Summer We'll never forget! Hope you all like it…. Its long…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and if you rub it in my face I swear I'll knock you out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I love the beach!" Chiriho said as she stretched out on her beach towel. Everyone had just arrived at the beach ten minutes ago and they were changed and ready. Everyone was spread out on the sand trying to tan while Ryuu helped Momoko build a sand castle.

"I do too. Its just the place to get away and relax…" Ayumi added on.

"I know, I'm falling asleep listening to the waves and all…." Hojo said as he started to doze off. Nobody took notice of this and kept talking.

5 minutes later….

A very loud snore interrupted everyone talking. They all turned to face homo disgusted about how loud the snoring was.

"wow, could he snore any louder?" Yuka said grossed out.

"I know it sounds horrible…." Ayumi added.

"it smells worse than Kaede or a demon snoring." Inuyasha whispered in the miko's ear. She softly laughed and then turned to face him.

"your right." She replied back.

"hey I have an idea." Ryuu said as him and Momoko finished making their sand castle.

" knowing you its evil." Chiriho said mainly speaking to her brother.

"she's right." Kagome said.

"you two judge me so easily. Its how you look at it." Ryuu responded back.

"that does sound evil, I'm in!" Inuyasha said.

"so this is what we do…" Ryuu said as he whispered the plans in inuyasha's ears. (A/N: not exactly his ears but where normal ears would be.)

"that's great!" Inuyasha said as soon as Ryuu finished telling him the plans.

"thanks, Momoko? Can you go get me a bucketful of sand and another bucketful of water?" he asked her. She silently nodded her head and went to go retrieve the water.

"I'll be right back." Ryuu said as he grabbed another of the buckets and went off towards the water. A minute later Momoko came back with the bucket of water and a bucket of sand. Then she waited for Ryuu to come back. Five minutes later he came back with the bucket, except this time, it was moving…

"oh my gosh is that moving??" Eri asked nervously.

"yeah you want to see what's inside it?" Ryuu asked trying to creep her out.

"no, ewww…." Eri said grossed out, apparently Ryuu succeeded. Momoko passed Ryuu the bucket of sand and then the bucket of water as Chiriho was rolling her eyes at the exchange.

"thanks Momoko you want to help?" Ryuu asked. She nodded her head a no as Inuyasha just shrugged.

"ok, Inu you ready?" Ryuu asked as he picked up the bucket of sand.

"you know it." Inuyasha said as he got up and helped Ryuu with the prank.

"I think I'll just sit back and watch…." Kagome said as they first poured the sand down his pants. (A/N: they're not looking or anything….u hentais who are thinking that!)

"I'm with you on that kagome…" Chiriho said as they then poured the bucket of water down his pants.

"I'm amazed he hasn't woke up yet…." Yuka said. He must have been a deep sleeper.

"trust me , after this he will be…."Ryuu said evilly. He handed the last moving bucket to Inuyasha, he knew that he really wanted to the final step.

"you guys are killing him! What are you going to pour down his pants now? Crabs?" Eri said defending him for absolutely no reason at all.

"not only crabs, there's an eel in there." Ryuu responded as Inuyasha poured everything down homo's pants. He quickly got back to his seat next to kagome and suddenly instead of hobo's annoying snoring there was a very girlish shriek.

Everyone on the beach stopped and turned to see where the shriek came from. In this case, homo.

Then everyone started laughing like crazy as Hojo got up and started to do what looked like really bad dancing trying to get the crabs out and the one eel, or two. The eel kept on shocking him as the crabs got him, in a place not to mention…. (But you call know where I'm talking about!) everyone was laughing at homo but he was so stupid he thought everyone was laughing with him. The way he was already trying to get them out was barely working so he thought to try and grab them himself. His own hands went down his trunks and everyone laughed even more. He tried to knock the crabs off put they then latched themselves to his hands. He pulled his hands out of his pants to reveal all of the crabs latched onto his hands and the one eel that was wrapped around his wrist. He ran into the water and pulled his pants down during a wave thinking no one could see him taking off everything that had latched on to either his shorts, his legs, or his _area _. the wave died and now everyone saw him.

"oh my gosh! My eyes! I can't see!" Yuka said as she covered her eyes.

"Momoko cover your eyes." Chiriho said as she covered her hands over her younger adopted sister's eyes. Kagome hid her eyes in Inuyasha's chest.

Everyone else covered their eyes or adverted their eyes until some one on the beach cried out.

"oh my gosh its so small!" after that everyone started laughing. Not _with_ him _at_ him. He blushed a million different shades and then dunked under water so everyone couldn't see him. Then another wave came by and suddenly…..

his pants came off.

"Hey do you guys want to go into the water? We've been out here doing nothing for an hour." Chiriho asked everyone except for homo. It had been about an hour since the whole thing happened and everyone was laid out on the sand doing nothing.

"that's not true, we've been talking." Yuka said.

"but I'll go in the water, I'm getting kind or bored." Kagome said.

"I'm with kagome." Inuyasha replied.

"same here. Plus it's hot!" Ayumi said agreeing.

"yeah we might as well have some fun now." Ryuu said.

"ok then lets go, come on Momoko." Chiriho said as she grabbed Momoko's hand and walked down to the water fallowed by everyone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired, Ryuu, Momoko how about you?" Chiriho asked.

"yeah you wanna head back to the room?" Ryuu replied.

"sure, Momoko, come on. We'll see you guys later, bye!" Chiriho said as Inuyasha's stomach growled. The young miko heard this and decided that they'd better head back too.

"yeah we're going to head back to, Inuyasha's hungry. Besides, I'm tired too." Kagome said as they got out of the water.

"ok, bye!!" everyone said as they left to the shore.

On the shore kagome, Ryuu, and Chiriho were packing up all of their stuff while Inuyasha and Momoko sat there and waited.

"Inuyasha…." Momoko whispered.

"yeah?" he replied back, he hadn't heard her say anything before.

"are you ready to travel to the depths of the underworld with me yet?" she said as she suddenly looked up. he looked down to her only to be met with the evil , cold eyes of his former lover.

TBC……

I told you there would be kiky-ho! Sorry it took a while though, this chapter took a while to write and I wasn't done with it last night and all. Anyways….. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. How To Tell Her?

Hey everyone whats up? sorry for not updating for a while but I've had a lot, and I mean A LOT going on. It sucks!!! And Valentines day is coming up soon and I STILL am single!!! Anyways I'll stop so you all can read the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…. Don't rub it in my face.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" the young miko said as she sat down on the bed next to her hanyou. It had been about three hours since they had left the beach and they were relaxing on the bed watching tv. (A/N: its around four pm!)

"yeah?" he replied. He had been thinking about what he had seen earlier that day. So Momoko was really Kikyou, how was that possible? Didn't she die in the fight with Naraku before he disappeared again??

"are you ok?" she asked concerned. He had been distant (A/N: it took me like 20 minutes to think of a word describing how he was acting, sad huh?) ever since they had left the beach. He was barely talking, staring off into space, just being…. Distant.

"I'm fine." He replied not bothering to even look at her.

"Inuyasha I'm serious, what's wrong?" the young miko said as she turned off the tv and looked him in the eye. She caught his eyes and emidently drowned in them. Of course Inuyasha drowned in her eyes as well. No matter how hard he didn't want to tell her about this, he had to.

"you wouldn't believe me." He said as their faces got closer together. They were only centimeters away from kissing.

"yes I would, you know I trust you." She said softly before they came in for the kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought one of her hands up to his head to deepen the kiss. Now it was starting to get passionate. He just didn't know how to tell her….

TBC…

* * *

Ok I know its VERY short but I have a reason. First off, I can't think of a great way for him to tell her. So any ideas, please mention them in a review!! Second off, I will be updating maybe 3 chapters tomorrow so yeah. anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!! i'm hoping for atleast 25!! 


	13. The Date Part 1

Ok as I promised here is the next chapter and in a few hours I'll be updating the next chapter, either 1 hr, 2 hrs, or 3hrs and the next chapter will be up. last chapter I only got 4 reviews , this time, could I PLEASE get at least 25 or 25?? I just love getting all of your reviews!! Oh and thanks for the ideas for this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: you all know I don't own Inuyasha…. –sigh-

* * *

"kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as kagome sat and flipped pages in a magazine.

"I'm reading." She replied back. It was around six o'clock now and they had nothing to do.

"reading what?"

"a magazine." She responded as he looked at the cover.

"what does it say on the front?" he asked curiously.

"100 Great Date Ideas." She replied as she looked at the cover.

"ok, how about we go on a date?" he said as he took the magazine and set it down on the night stand beside them.

"what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"you'll see, you might want to change though." He replied, he had the perfect idea for their date.

"into what?" she asked. "and where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"what ever you want and it's a surprise." He said as he quickly kissed her on the lips before she could say anything.

"ok, I'll be right back." She said as she pulled something out of the closet and went into the bathroom. Then he quickly took of his shirt leaving only his undershirt and put on a red striped valcome stone shirt. A few minutes later she came out in a dressier light pink tank top and a dark blue jean miniskirt. She had on a bit of natural looking make up and clear lip gloss. She then slipped on her rainbows that she had bought before they left. (A/N: Rainbows are those very nice flip flops that are like 45 dollars , I have a pair and I LOVE them!)

"what do I look bad?" she asked. He was staring at her and couldn't say anything. To him, she looked great. Right now he just wanted to kiss her all night. She was looking real good to him

"you look great." He finally said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and quickly gave her a small kiss.

"thanks." She said as she pulled him in for another kiss. After they pulled away Inuyasha said.

"you ready to go?" he asked her.

"yeah, let me just get my purse." She said as she picked up her purse off of the chair and walked out of the door with her hanyou by her side.

* * *

"so where are we going?" she asked curiously as they walked into the elevator.

"you'll see."

"Inuyasha where are we?" the young miko asked as they reached their destination. His hands were over her eyes so the couldn't see anything although the sounds around her were festive and exiting.

"look." He said as he removed his hands from over her eyes so she could see where he had taken her. The smile on her face grew even larger once she realized just where he had taken her.

TBC…

Ohh where are they??? You'll find out in a few hours!! Please review!!!


	14. The Date Part 2

Ok here is the next chapter I really like this one…

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha… BUT I WANT TO!!

* * *

"Inuyasha! This place is amazing!!" the young miko said as she took a look at her surroundings. There were many people, bright lights, fun rides, and of course the famous Farris wheel. Inuyasha had taken her to the fair.

"Glad you like it." He responded while flashing one of his famous smirks.

"Of course! I haven't been to a fair since I was like 14!! I always loved them!" she said excitedly. "How did you find out about this anyways?" she asked.

"I saw a flyer at the beach, I thought it looked like fun." He replied as she looked at all the rides.

"Ok, what do you want to ride first?" she asked excitedly hoping that he would wait to ride the Farris Wheel last.

"Wait, you mean these are actually safe?" he said nervously. (A/N: he doesn't know if they're safe and he doesn't want kagome hurt! That's why he's nervous!)

"Of course, so what do you want to do first?" she asked excitedly again. She wanted to go on the twirl a whirl first.

"I don't know what you want to go on?" he asked.

"Come one then!!" she said very excitedly as she grabbed his hand and headed for the twirl a whirl.

Twenty minutes later they got off of the ride they had been on it like 15 times and the carneys kicked them off. Inuyasha growled and they walked off the ride towards the stands of food and games. As they walked though the crowd Inuyasha caught his girlfriend admiring this huge cute white dog plushie in one of the prize stands. He smiled and then lead her over to the game where you could win the dog. "come on." He said as they went over there together. The game was you had to knock down three milk bottles that where stacked in a pyramid. Simple enough. He set the money down on the counter and the man gave him three balls. Inuyasha gave the miko two of the balls and said. "I won't need those." He said with a proud smirk.

"I know." She said before he threw the ball and hit the milk bottles making them break into many different little pieces.

"hey watch it!" the man who run the stand said angrily.

"feh, I still won." Inuyasha said proudly.

"fine, which prize do you want?" the man said before Inuyasha pointed to the big white dog kagome had her eyes on. He passed it to his girlfriend and she squeezed it. It was a huge white dog with big bright amber colored eyes.

"thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said happily as she kissed her hanyou on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyo was watching the two. She had turned out of Momoko's little body and transformed into her own. She slid Chiriho's sunglasses over her eyes and put Ryuu's hat over her head. She rememberd how she sneaked out of the hotel room after she saw them in the lobby.

_Flash back_

"_Momoko where are you going?" Chiriho asked as she saw her little adopted sister near the door getting ready to leave. _

"_um, I wanted to go to the beach for a little while." She made up quickly, she hated getting caught, Chiriho had the eyes of a hawk. _

"_ok, would you like me to go with you? I'm kind of worried about you being all alone its going to get dark soon. _

"_no thanks, I'll be careful, don't worry." Kikyo said trying to act like a ten year old. _

"_alright, be back in an hour okay?" Chiriho said as she picked up a magazine and started reading. _

"_ok. Bye." She said as she slipped out of the room. _

"_bye." Chiriho replied as who she thought was Momoko left. (A/N: it's really Kikyo, everything's confusing huh?)_ _once Kikyo was out of the hotel room she closed the door to find her older 'brother' standing there. _

"_where are you going?" he asked curiously. _

"_beach." She replied quickly. She wasn't expecting him to be there… _

"_Sis say it's ok?" he asked._

"_yes." She responded as he set his white hat on her head. _

"_then take this with you, its sunny now but its going to get dark soon." He said with a small smile. _

"_ok, thanks." She said as she set off down the hallway. _

"_see ya." He said as he opened the hotel room door and set the ice Chiriho had sent him to get on the counter and found his older sister reading the newest issue of 'People' magazine. _

"_hey. Momoko just left." He announced. _

"_I know, did you notice that she was acting a bit, I don't know, strange?" She asked as she set her magazine down for a moment to talk with her brother. _

"_yeah , I wonder what's up with her." He said as he sat down on the couch and took the remote from his sister and turned it to a foot ball game. _

"_I don't know." She replied as she picked up her magazine and started reading again. _

'_Well that took a while.' Kikyo thought as she entered the lobby to find her ex lover and her reincarnation walking out of the hotel doors holding hands. _

'_I've got to fallow them!' she thought as she walked after them. _

_Flash backs OVER!_

'I need to separate them if I want Inuyasha to go to the underworld with me!' Kikyo thought as she burned with jealously as she watched Inuyasha kiss her reincarnation.

* * *

"wow. How high up are we?" Inuyasha asked as he looked out at the fair below them. The couple had gone on with their date and the fair was closing in thirty minutes so they had decided to finally go on the Farris Wheel.

"I don't know but the view is amazing isn't it?" kagome said while smiling they were almost at the top.

"yeah it is." The hanyou replied as he sat back down. Below them there were many lights and you could see the moonlight covering over the deep blue ocean. The view was very beautiful, very romantic.

"I love you." Kagome said as their faces neared eachother's getting ready for the kiss the couple about to shared.

"I love you too, more than you could ever know." He responded as they both came in for the love-filled kiss.

TBC….

I know I said like 3 chapters but this is REALLY long so I'll just leave you all with 2 but I will be updating the next chapter soon!!! So look out of it and remember that the more you all review the faster I'll update!!!


	15. Just Forget It!

_Hi everyone so sorry I haven't uploaded in lets just say FOREVER!! been sooo busy, and yes i know, i say it everytime..._

_Inuyasha: "You got that right." _

_Kagome: "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!! DON'T BLAME HER!! THERES BEEN SO MUCH FRIKKIN CRAP IN HER LIFE RIGHT NOW SO SHUT UP!! SIT BOY!!!"_

_inu'sgirl770: "oh boy..."_

* * *

"this has been great." Kagome softly admitted as she walked across the beach said with her hanyou companion. It was now late at night but the fair was still going on, lights from the rides and the oh so classic faris wheel reflected in the calm waters of the ocean, giving the cold water a soft glow. 

"Yeah, it has." Inuyasha responded lovingly, he was so glad that he had brought her out tonight, nothing could ruin this. "Thanks for taking me out Inuyasha, this was a great surprise." she said as she gave him a light and quick kiss on the cheek. "Glad you had fun." He said again remembering some of the previous events of the night. On the 'Twister' he came off puking, in the fun house he was scared for Kagome's life. (A/N: make sence to anyone?? if you don't understand leave a review and i'll reply!) And after the first roller coster he learned a value able lesson, never eat fair food before you go on rides.

"Well didn't you?" She asked while remembering aswell and giggling to herself. "Yeah, I guess I did." he said as he looked down lovingly at her once again. He still didn't understand how she could love him, a lowly hanyou. It was impossible for him not to love her, after all she was _his_ Kagome. That had a nice right to it.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel yet? its getting kind of cold out here now." she said as she shivered alittle in her tank top and mini skirt, she wasn't exactly wearing jeans and a long sleved shirt like _someone._ (A/N: you all know her _someone._)

"Sure." he agreed as they started to walked towards the hotel from the beach. "so..." she said questionly, she had been dying to know what he was thinking about earlier, it was like he was keeping something from her. She finally decided to ask. "What were you thinking about earlier?" She asked. 'Oh shit.' he thought after she asked the question. 'How am i soposed to tell her?'

"Stuff." he said nurvously, dead giveaway. "Like what?" She asked again. "Just... stuff." he said again trying to advoid her gaze. Now she was sure he was hiding something from her, the question was, what was it??! "Like what stuff??" She asked again this time agrivated. "Just stuff ok!!" he screamed at her giving her a hurt expression on her face, he just screamed at her. Suddenly she grew mad, what was he hiding from her??!! her expression changed no sooner than her tone.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you hiding from me??!!!!! I know its something and when you don't tell me do you know how that makes me feel!!?" she screamed back at him and then said in a lighter tone. "I feel like you trust me.." she said with a truely hurt expression on her face.

"Just forget it!!" she screamed at him as she ran though the moonlight sands towards the hotel.

* * *

_ohhh and just what will happen now?? don't worry i'll get working on the next chapter, it might even be up today. you know...possibly, if you review!! PLZ REVIEW!!!_ _oh and by the way Kyo's Twin will be deleated right after i post this so if its gone, you all understand._

_ PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	16. I Forgive You

Hey everyone I am so happy because i have just finnished with the stupid exams. Yet I have more next week... Anyways i wanted to give you guys the next chapter and please i want more reviews this time. Also when i checked over the previous chapter i noticed at the end Kagome said "I feel like you trust me." I ment to write "I feel like you DON'T trust me." I just wanted to get that clear incase anyone was confused. Anyways heres the new chapter!

* * *

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha cried despratly as his girlfriend slamed their hotel door in his face. He had screwed up big time, she was pissed at him and she diddn't trust him anymore. 'I feel like you don't trust me!' Her voice rang clearly in his mind. He slammed his fist into the hotel door and then slid down with his back against the door sitting on the ground.

'I need to tell her...but how am I going to do that?' He thought sadly. He couldn't keep it this way, he had to tell her. He would just have to try, she deserved atleast that.

"Listen Kagome..." He began as he started to tell her what had been on his mind for what seemed like forever now.

* * *

Kagome let her cold tears fall as she slammed the door in her boyfriends face. What was he hiding? was it worth hurting her? Did he even trust her now? That must be it, he didn't trust her anymore. Or else he would actually tell her whats so important.

"Kagome?!" She heard him cry out desprately before he slammed his fist onto the hotel door. He tears continued to fall as she leaned against the door and began to slide her own back down until she was sitting on the door still leaning agaist the creamy white door.

"Listen Kagome..." She heard him say as he told her all about how Kikyo was here and what he was worried about.

* * *

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome said as she wipped her tears away and opened the door to let her hanyou in. Their eyes connected and immidently they clicked.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I had to tell you. You know I could never lie to you." He said with a small smile. It was hard to smile after all of this news. This was soposed to be their vacation with nothing that could bother them, Hobo was enough. Kinky-hoe was too much.

"Its ok, and I appreciated it. I know you would never lie to me. But what are we going to do?" She said softly as she led him inside their hotel room and shut the door with her foot behind her.

"Not think about it right now, we'll think of something to do. Don't worry." He said as he embraced her tenderly. She ment more than the world to him. But what would they do?

She nodded and embraced him back just as tenderly as he had embraced her. She loved him, that would never change. She tilted her head up as he looked down upon his beautiful, loving miko. Their eyes connected once again in an everlasting faze. Bright amber eyes stared into deep chocolate colored eyes staring deep into eachother's souls.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered as they both closed their eyes and their lips slightly brushed with a chaste kiss. She couldn't take it anymore she had to kiss him, now! Bravely she she kissed him full on with force and was replied with the same amount of force and passion. Their passionate kiss filled their currently sad souls into compleat joy. They moved near the bed until he placed her down on her back gently on the soft bed and contiuned to kiss her passionatly.

When they stopped for a second they continued to stare into eachother's eyes. "I love you Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes again and kissed her passionatly once more.

'I love you too Inuyasha, and I always will.' The young, strong miko thought as she kissed her love back with just as much passion as before.


	17. Want to go?

I'm sorry its taken so long to tonight I will be giving u a chapter and for the fourth of July tomorrow night I will also... thanks so much for the reviews but I think u want me to get on with the story.

HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A SUMMER WE'LL NEVER FORGET!!

Oh wait I forgot to say I don't own Inuyasha... I own Chiriho, Ryuu, and Momoko though!

"Hey Kagome!" Chiriho said as she caught her cousin and her boyfriend dead in their tracks as the emerged from the elevator and into the hotel lobby. She ran up to them before they kept on walking.

"Hey where's Ryuu and Momoko?"Kagome asked as she watched her older cousin Chiriho tried to catch her breath. Running in a skirt was not fun. Once she finally caught her breath she leaned back up, able to talk again.

"Their upstairs getting ready. Do you guys want to go to lunch with us?" She asked now calmly.

"Well do you Inuyasha?" The young, pure miko asked her hanyou companion. She wasn't sure, Kikyo, well, Momoko was going to be there so who knew what would happen?

"I don't know..." He replied. He was having the same thoughts as Kagome. What if Kikyo, er, Momoko tried something? Well kagome did need to spend sometime with her family, after all he had kept her away from them for so many years. And he would be there to make sure nothing happens to her anyways. He had made up his mind.

"We'll go, what time?" Inuyasha responded with a small smile on his face. Meanwhile Kagome was shocked, she never thought he'd want to go. Especially with Momoko being Kikyo, or was it Kikyo being Momoko? That little detail was confusing, very confusing.

"We are going to the Red Lobster in thirty minutes, see you two there." She said as she dashed off up towards the room her and her siblings shared for the remainder of their vacation.

"Alright, do you want to head over there now or hang out for her for a few minutes" Our favorite young miko asked her boyfriend once again. (A/N: and we all hate kinky-ho, and if you don't. Why are u reading this story??)

"I think we can occupy ourselves for at least a few minutes." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his strong and protective arms around her small waist and leaned in closer to her.

"I'm sure of that."

(A/N: you all know what's going on!)

"Oh Kami where am I?" Kikyo said as she woke up, all she could remember was falling. And then a deep laugh, it sounds evil. Just like the darkness that had surrounded her during her fall.

She had gotten up and placed a hard and cracked hand on her head, her head hurt like hell. She felt the hair on her head, it was greasy, and thick. She felt it again. That didn't feel like her hair, it was always soft and she had really fine hair. She then removed the hand from her head and looked at her palm.

'That's not my hand...' She thought in fear. Then she reached up towards her chest and felt something there. Her hand covered it.

'That's definitely not mine!' She thought, now she was scared. WHERE WAS SHE?

I know I know it was short... but its because I'm uploading tomorrow too and I promise that will be longer! I swear! And I hope you all know who that really is in the ending, if not, you might be clueless. Please review! Or else I might now update... hehehe.


	18. Her True Colors

Hey! Happy fourth of July!! As I promised I'm uploading tonight even though I am beyond tired. But I promised you all the new chapter so I'm not going to break my word. I really hope that you all had a fantastic fourth of July because this was the best of my life!! I spent it with my best friend whom I love so much!! And it was really the best fourth of July I've ever had!! Well here's your new chapter!

I don't own Inuyasha already!! Shut up about it! Or I'll strangle you!

* * *

"Kagome, Inuyasha! We're over here!" Chiriho shouted as she watched her cousin and her boyfriend walk though the glass doors of Red Lobster. She was sitting at one of the booths near a window with her brother Ryuu and her new younger sister Momoko. Recently Momoko had been acting strangely, she was quiet and shy around them and was always going somewhere without telling them where she was for such long periods of time. She was just acting plain weird.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted as she noticed her older cousin calling her once again. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand nervously. There she was, Kikyo, err, Momoko was there. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt challenged by Kikyo. If she was back, if she was here, would she drag Inuyasha into the fiery depths of hell? Or worse, would Inuyasha leave her for his past lover?

"Why was she thinking these things once again? Inuyasha loved her. He said so himself, he would never leave her. Because he loved her. The love he once shared with Kikyo had faded away. It was gone, and now the love that she and Inuyasha shared had appeared and was stronger than the love that he had shared with Kikyo. This love was eternal. It wouldn't fade away.

When she sat down she made sure to sit across from Chiriho. Sitting across from Kikyo would be hard. Instead Inuyasha sat across from her, awkward much?

"I hope you don't mind but we already ordered for you two, you were late." Chiriho said after they had sat down.

"That's fine." Kagome said trying to act like everything was normal and fine, obviously it wasn't. Underneath the table she was still holding a death grip on Inuyasha's hand.

"Ok, I'm sorry but I'll be right back." Chiriho said as she slipped out of the booth and towards the bathroom.

'Well at least were not alone with Kikyo.' Kagome thought thankfully. This was one of the very few times where she was appreciative of Ryuu being there.

"I think I'm going to join her." Ryuu said as he fallowed her off to the _men's_ bathroom.

'Oh kami.' She thought. That appreciation was completely gone. He left at the exactly wrong time.

Once they were both gone Momoko (A/N: aka Kikyo) started to speak up. Kikyo was back, her dark depressing eyes stared at them both as if looking deep into their souls. Piercing them, one needle at a time.

"So Inuyasha are you ready to join me in the depths of hell yet?" She said with her cruel and horrifying voice.

"No Kikyo, I'm not going to join you. I'm staying here with Kagome. Not only did I make a promise to protect her, but I made another promise to her too. I promised to always love her, and I made that promise because I do love her. And nothing you could do could change that love that me and her share." He replied while unleashing his hand from kagome's death grip and wrapping an arm around her. (A/N: Inuyasha's such a sweetie!)

"Really?" Kikyo said with a small laugh. "Do you not recall? You made that same promise to me as well. And you promised to come to hell with me. Do you not remember your past? Before you where sealed to the tree?" She said coldly sending death glared towards Kagome.

"I may have promised to protect you, but I have fulfilled that promise. I promised to protect you from Naraku, and now he's dead. So the promise I made to you means nothing now. The promise I made to kagome is eternal, and that can't be broken either." Inuyasha said still holding on to kagome as if he let go she would be gone forever.

" Well its too bad, you'll come with me to hell weather you want to or not. And your stupid wrench, is nothing but a replica of me. And she'll never be anything but that. She's just a copy, a week, worthless, copy of me. Nothing special." She said with venom in her tone of voice. That was it.

"Shut the hell up Kikyo! Kagome means more than anything to me and she's not just a copy of you! She's her own person. She's not week, unlike you she helped defeat Naraku. And there's no way in hell that she's worthless. So you can kiss my ass you miserable clay bitch. We're leaving." Inuyasha said pissed off. No one would talk about Kagome like that. She meant more than the world to him. And if anyone dared to hurt her, they would be dead in two seconds flat, or less. He got up carrying his love and walked out of the restaurant.

"Where did they go?" Chiriho asked as she and Ryuu came out of the bathroom to find Kagome and Inuyasha completely gone. She was confused. Luckily for her, Kikyo had changed back at the perfect time.

"They weren't feeling well so they decided to go back to the hotel." Momoko (A/N: now's she Momoko!) said with a fake smile on her face.

"Then what are we going to do with all this food?" Ryuu asked as their waiter came with four trays of food. They figured Inuyasha would eat a lot. Not this time…

* * *

"Where am I??!!" Kikyo (A/N: its not really Kikyo its just someone obvious in kikyo's body!) said as she walked though a forest. She hated the woods, expecially the bugs.

"Sister Kikyo…" an old woman wearing the same outfit as she was said astounded. Who was she? And who was this Kikyo? And why was she calling her Kikyo?

"Excuse me?" she said confused.

"Kikyo, what are ye doing here?" the old woman said again. Now she was confused. This was getting freaky. She wasn't in her body, she didn't know where she was, and now some old woman was calling her Kikyo. And the old woman was talking weird too, who said the word 'ye' anymore?

"Look I'm sorry but I don't know what your talking about. My names not Kikyo, its Momoko."

* * *

DONE! Finally a long night!! I'm tierd now. Please review again I'll try and upload tomorrow as well because this isn't extremely long like I wanted. But its really late so I'm sorry that its not very long.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Trying to Figure Things out

_**Hi everyone! I hope that you all really enjoy this chapter, and my stories... I had to delete two of them because of some annoying flamers who need to shut the hell up and get a life. If you don't like the idea of a story, don't read it, and definitly don't bitch about it to the author. Anyways yeah. I wanted to tell you all that I am very sorry but I will be attempting to end this story on Aug. 31st because i think the i'd be great to end this on my birthday as a present to me and all of my faithful fans and reviews! I luv you all:D But yeah, i'm attempting but I'm not positive that i'll be able to do that. I should have the next chapter up soon and if i get atleast 15 reviews by tomorrow morning then its going up tomorrow! promise! I don't think this chapters very long but i thought i had a pretty good ending so I decided to leave you guys (and gals) there. But anyways i think that's it for now... READ AND REVIEW!**_

**__**

* * *

"So ye are saying that ye are not my sister Kikyo, but a girl from the future?" the old priestess Kaede said shocked. This Momoko girl, who looked like Kikyo, was also from the feature like Kagome? This was getting very confusing…

"Um…I guess. What year is it?" Momoko asked the woman next to her. On her sides were Miroku and Sango. Kaede thought it would be wise to have them here as well with her.

"I don't know, what year is it where you are from?" Sango replied, have they ever really counted the years in the feudal era? (A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know if they did or not so were just going to make it simpler!) This was really awkward, usually when they had seen Kikyo; they were fighting her or something. Now they were sitting in Kaede's old hut trying to find out what the hell was going on.

"Its 2006." Momoko responded quietly. It didn't look like 2006 around here. It looked more like 500 years in the past.

"Well now we know that she's from the future just like lady Kagome." The perverted monk, Miroku had answered to the rest of the group. Almost everyone had shocked expressions on their face.

"Lady Kagome?" Momoko said curiously. Who was she? And why did her name sound so familiar? Earlier didn't her new older sister Chiriho mention a woman named Kagome to her? She tried hard to remember more but didn't come up with anything else other than the fact that she lived in a shrine and didn't usually see everyone because she was always gone somewhere or sick. But who were they talking about? Could it be the same one that Chiriho had told her about?

"Kagome-Chan is a friend of ours from the future. Maybe you know her, her last name is Higurashi I believe." Sango spoke softly still confused. Having Kagome and Inuyasha here would be much more easier they would know what was going on. But the people here had no idea.

"Higurashi?" Momoko said, that was her last name! So it must have been the Kagome Chiriho was talking about!

"Hai, you know her then?" Kaede replied pouring herself and the others a cup of herbal tea that always seemed to calm her and the others around her.

"Hai, she is my cousin. I haven't met her before though. Is here where she's always been?" Momoko asked curiously, graciously accepting the tea that the old woman had offered her.

"I suppose so, she doesn't go to her time that often. Only about once a month." The young girl next to her said again. "Kagome-Chan doesn't leave us for very long though."

"Hai, but that doesn't explain what Kik- err, Momoko is doing here." Miroku said very sternly. This whole situation was extremely weird. He had to keep his guard up just incase it really was Kikyo playing a trick on them.

"Well I don't really know. I remember going to bed and then I had this awful head ace, there were voices. And she was saying something. Then it went black and I woke up here." Momoko explained, the whole situation was too confusing for everyone. She remembered it though, everything went pitch black, a woman's voice echoed though the everlasting dark room, she said something and then it all went pitch black.

"Then something's going on, and I think it all has to do with Kikyo."

* * *

"Inuyasha stop! Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted as at her steaming companion as he stomped though the hotel lobby carrying his girlfriend bridal style like always. He didn't care what other people thought about their appearances right now, he was beyond pissed. How dare Kikyo say those things? She could go to hell without him there, he didn't give a damn.

"Inuyasha if you don't stop I'll say 'it'!" The young miko threatened once they were walking down the hallway of their floor, a few yards from their comfortable room.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted again, now her voice was dying.

"What!?" He yelled bitterly at her as he stopped revealing his crimson red eyes. His anger was taking over, with no Tetsaiga (A/N: sorry don't know how to spell it! Anyone does please tell me!) near…He was turning demon. The miko didn't know how to feel, he had yelled at her, and he was turning demon. What was happening to the Inuyasha she knew and loved?

Her eyes began to water and she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. Her grip on him tightened as continued to hold on. "Inuyasha…" She cried. It broke her heart to see him like this. Little did she know, it broke his heart to see her cry. She looked so fragile and defenseless like this. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her head as he massaged her back trying to calm her down. As he did these simple acts of love, his anger towards Kikyo began to fade away. It was just him and her, the troublesome world could wait a little while. It would have to wait.

"Kagome…"He said softly still holding on to her. "I'm sorry." He finished, wiping away her cold tears and staring sweetly into her chocolaty eyes.

Her grip loosened and she stared back into those sweet amber colored eyes, the traces of red were gone. Good. She smiled back up at him. "Its ok… Come on, we need to talk. And it needs to be privately." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into their room. She had a feeling that someone was watching them, odd, she had been having that feeling for a while now. It was probably her nosey friends, like they would give her any privacy at all. She should never had told them that her and Inuyasha were dating. But then, they would probably assume it anyways. So she really couldn't have avoided it now could she?

"Inuyasha…are you alright?" The miko said after she shut the door tightly. She was worried, after what happened tonight, what would happen to them? And how was Inuyasha doing? It couldn't be easy hearing that from someone from your past.

"I'm fine." He calmly replied, he sat down on their king sized bed , reaching out his muscular limbs to he was laying across it. "But are you alright?" He asked more worriedly, in his angry pursuit, had he hurt her like he had before when Princess Kaguya turned him demon? (A/N: ppl who haven't seen the second movie won't understand that part…)

"I'm okay…" She spoke softly as she sat down on the bed with him, she was about to break out into a stream of tears. He leaned back up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Kagome, when Kikyo said those things about you, I couldn't stand it. I don't care about her past with me, I only care about our future together. When she said those things, I almost lost it, because you're my ma-" He stopped himself, she wasn't his mate yet. Right now, she was simply _his_. "Your mine. And if any one ever tried to hurt you, I would kill them. Even if it was Kikyo. Nothing could change the way I feel about you Kagome, what I said back there, I won't take back a single word of it… because its all true. And your not Kikyo, your not a replica, copy, or imitation… your way better. And I love you more than anything, I could never let you down." (A/N: I know your probably sick of all these ANs but isn't Inu sooo sweet!!)

"Inuyasha…" Kagome barely managed to get out, she was speechless. Back in the feudal war times, Inuyasha was cold and mean. But now, here. He was sweet, and kind, loving and gentle. With of course his tough-guy attitude. "Thank you…"

* * *

"Momoko! Where do you think your going?" Chiriho called out to her younger sister. She was going out _again? _Where did she keep going?

"Um… I just wanted to go for a walk." Kikyo said trying to act like a innocent ten year old. She was going to go spy on her reincarnation and Inuyasha once again tonight. But Chiriho and Ryuu didn't have to know that.

"You wanted to go for a walk, this late?! Its almost nine o'clock! You should be in bed already!" Chiriho complained, okay she was totally acting like her mom right now but she had a good reason!

"Oh yeah, that's reaalll nice mom." Ryuu said teasing his older sister while watching a late night show tv. She was being cranky and strict just like their mom used to be.

"But I'll only be gone for a few minutes! Please Chiriho!!" Momoko (Kikyo) pleaded, she would not be gone a few minutes… she meant a few hours when they were asleep. They wouldn't notice her, in the morning she would just say that she was there and they fell asleep not even noticing her. They were idiots, it would work.

"Yeah come on mom, she's a kid at the beach! She wants to go have some fun. And admit it already, your not what normal people consider 'fun" Ryuu was pushing it too far though, he did have a point though. A plan developed in the back of Chiriho's mind. Momoko could go… she put a fake smile back on her face.

"Ok fine Momoko, you can go… bye now." She said as her younger sister walked out the door. Once she was sure that she was gone, she walked over to Ryuu and stole the remote from him, turning the television off. He looked straight up at her with a look of hatred, she shot him back the look. Go fallow Momoko and see where she keeps going every night. Make sure she doesn't see you though." She told him coldly, she was a bitch when she thought someone was up to something. And the last time that Ryuu hadn't listened to her… he tried not to think of that severely painful memory.

"Ok see ya…" This was the thing about Ryuu, he always kept his cool when he was about to piss himself.

* * *

"Hey we should go do something tomorrow what do you think?" Eri asked her two close friends Ayumi and Yuka as they sat on their separate beds painting their nails.

"I don't know… what do you think Kagome and Inuyasha would like to do?" Ayumi said finishing her nails, see she was smart enough not to waste her time with the base coat and top coat… she liked to save time not waste it.

"I don't know… I mean we've already been to the beach a lot since we've been here… we should go do something else!" Eri said just starting to paint her nails a dusty rose color.

"I got it! I know the perfect thing to do!" Yuka exclaimed. Tomorrow would be fun for sure.

* * *

**_well thats it for now... isn't Inuyasha such a sweetie!!?? and i thought that that joke about Ryuu was funny hope you all do too... btw sry for not updating very soon but hey, i was on vacation! its summertime! you have to enjoy yourself while you can! I go back to school towards the end of the month so i still have about a month left, lucky me! my friends in school already, i feel so bad for her! but yeah... PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	20. She's back!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that its been forever since i've uploaded, but i've been super busy! Thank you all for the reviews!! Please R&R! If i get lots of reviews I might be able to upload by the end of the week! **

* * *

'Okay now where is she going?' Ryuu thought while following his younger adopted sister out of their hotel room and down the staircase, making sure that she didn't see him behind her.

He watched her quickly jog down the stair case until she got to floor 6, weren't kagome and inuyasha staying on this floor? She stopped and went onto floor 6, her small barefoot feet rubbing gently against the soft green carpet. Why did she leave without shoes? What was she even doing on this floor? Hooking up with a 50 year old man? (A/N: I just had to add that, so funny!)

He tip toed after her, fallowing her every movement. Finally she stopped, and turned to her side facing one of the white and golden doors. He quickly hid behind a small part of the wall and turned his attention back to her. Room 68, wasn't that Kagome and Inuyasha's room?

Her small hand reached for the door knob, yet she wouldn't open it. She then pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear inside the room. She paused for a second, then her face turned red and angry.

She lifted her head off of the door and got on her tip toes, looking into the room through the peep hole. Her expression turned even angrier. She turned the door knob. Why was she going inside?

* * *

"Inuyasha?" The young miko said as she felt Inuyasha get up from off the bed and the fuzzy warmness she loved so much leave her. After they had gotten back and talked things through, they both figured they should just relax for the rest of the night. So what should they do? Watch movies and cuddle on the couch. (A/N: always fun!)

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome said again watching him sniff the air. Something wasn't right, what was that powerful aura she felt? "Do you feel it too?" She asked sadly, now something was going to ruin their night even more.

"I don't just feel it Kagome, I can smell it." He replied, it was that sent. It was her. "Go hide." He said protectively, as if it wasn't a request, it was a demand. There was that strong look in his golden orbs again, the one she saw earlier this evening in his beautiful eyes. It was her.

She nodded and turned the tv off and went into the bathroom, handing him his red bandana, 'just incase' she said. Then shutting and locking the door behind her. How many places could you hide in a hotel room?

She heard her lover's growl before he opened the door. He was mad, she couldn't help but worry about him. But all she could do was listen and wait silently, hoping things would go okay.

* * *

"What do you want?" Ryuu heard Inuyasha practically growl at his younger adopted sister. He looked at him, he was pissed. What was going on? Did something happen at dinner earlier tonight?

Suddenly he had this gut feeling, he needed to record this. And show Chiriho, she wouldn't believe him. But what would she say? Would she even realize that their younger sister wasn't even acting like herself?

He pulled out his black Razor and set it to video, he was going to record this thing. What would Momoko have to say now?

* * *

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled out at her. She was pissed, how dare he. And to go and be with that little stupid reincarnation of her, he was a disgrace now.

She smiled, and smirked to herself. Softly laughing. "Oh Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." Her smile grew bigger. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Her eyes grew cold and heartless, the true Kikyo was coming out.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" He replied fiercely. "Now what do you want? Just leave me and Kagome the hell alone." Wow, wasn't he scary? And what exactly could he do to her? Nothing, see, he still loved her. Even after everything he said earlier, she still knew that. She knew he couldn't get over her, she could still have him if she wanted him. (A/N: psh, she wishes!)

"Oh come on, we just need to talk. We'll work everything out. You can leave that tramp and we'll go back home and live that happy little life together like we always wanted." She said seductively. Either he could come with her willingly, or she would kill the tramp and he would then. It was a win-win situation for her. How could it go wrong? (A/N: doesn't she mean how couldn't it go wrong?)

"Kikyo, I never wanted that. I don't want you. Just face it, back then I was just looking for a friend and confused. Now I found Kagome, and I LOVE her. Not you. Did you not hear a word of what I was saying earlier?" He replied. He was still mad. Maybe if she was actually her, it could calm him down.

She closed her eyes, and focused. Maybe she could get back her normal appearance, but switching the bodies was hard. Now she didn't have her body or powers. All of the sudden she lifted into the air, and a bright light blue light surrounded her body. When she landed back on the floor, she was Kikyo.

"So have you missed me Inuyasha?" She said, sighing softly. It was good to be back in her own body again. But it had taken up so much energy.

"No Kikyo, just face it. I hate you, your nothing but a stupid dead bitch. Kagome isn't! Just go back and die again!" He yelled slamming the door in her face. She was heartbroken. How could he do that to her? Didn't he still love her.

Her knees fell weak and she collapsed onto the carpeted floor. Tears began to come from her eyes. Now she could only do one more thing. Get her revenge.

* * *

"Chihiro! You need to see this NOW!" Ryuu yelled as he walked into the door or their hotel suite.

"Calm down Ryuu, what's wrong?" Chiriho said while walking to the front door calmly wrapped in a fluffy white bathrobe, apparently she had just gotten out of the shower.

"I don't think that's really Chiriho!"

* * *

**Please read and review!!! **


	21. A long night

**IM BACK! :] and I am like truely sorry that I've been gone for like a year. Luckily though I will be finnishing the story because it is almost over. And I have everything planned out and such. Also- I have changed my penname again I know! Same person though I promise! So please R&R and the next chapter should be up next week! Im totally serious this time! And I want to thank all of my people who have been reading this for the past three years now, so thank you and I adore you guys! :]**

**lub Miyu.**

* * *

'Where is he? Where is he?' Kikyo thought as she rushed through the hotel lobby in a hurried pace. 'And how could he do that?' She continued on when he mind darted back to thirty minutes ago. Inuyasha had denied her. He didn't love her, she thought as a frown formed on her agrivated face.

_flashback_

"_No Kikyo, just face it. I hate you, your nothing but a stupid dead bitch. Kagome isn't! Just go back and die again!" He yelled slamming the door in her face. She was heartbroken. How could he do that to her? Didn't he still love her._

_Her knees fell weak and she collapsed onto the carpeted floor. Tears began to come from her eyes. Now she could only do one more thing. Get her revenge._

_end flashback _

A single tear drop fell from Momoko's young face before she scowled in anger. She quickly collected herself before she stepped into the elevator, it was empty. 'Perfect.' She thought before she walked in. She clanced at the buttons, her fingers trailing up the numbered buttons.

'Floor two... Inyasha's room.' She thought with a small frown. 'Floor five... Im not ready to go home just yet. Floor seven, perfect.'

* * *

Hojo akwardly wiped his brow after hearing Kagome's younger cousin, Momoko, tell him about her plan to break Kagome and Inuyasha up.

"So wait, what your saying is all I have to do is that and my Kaggie-poo will leave that thing for me?" He asked shocked. The plan was so simple and made sense, Kagome always did like the bad boys. He was surprised that he hadn't came up with it before.

Momoko (Kikyo) shifted her posistion to cross her small pale legs as she thought of what to say to the stupid boy. 'Wow.' She thought. 'He is so guilble.'

"Yeah thats it." She said cooly with a convincing smile. This was too easy.

"Why are you doing this?" Homo asked.

Momoko smirked to herself before replying, "I just think that Kagome could do better." 'Better off dead.' She thought ready to leave.

"So tomorrow then?" Hobo asked the small girl as she got up to leave. It was getting late now and was past his bedtime.

"Tomorrow." Kikyo replied leaving the room with a giddy Homo rejoicing inside. Too easy.

* * *

Chiriho stared at Ryuu for what seemed like hours as he walked into their suite with his rather loud proclimation. "Excuse me?" She asked, putting down her magizine before it fell out of her hands. "Are you high?"

"No Im not fucking high. You need to watch this right now!" He told her as he rushed over to sit beside her on the couch.

"Ryuu Im serious, are you on something?" She said while trying to smell his breath for drugs, alcohol, something.

"Chiriho shut up and watch this." He said while forcing his phone into her hands.

"Sure sure just chill out." She said before she pressed play.

_video starts_

"_What do you want?" Inuyasha growled out at her. She was pissed, how dare he. And to go and be with that little stupid reincarnation of her, he was a disgrace now. _

_She smiled, and smirked to herself. Softly laughing. "Oh Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." Her smile grew bigger. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?" Her eyes grew cold and heartless, the true Kikyo was coming out._

"_What makes you think I'd do that?" He replied fiercely. "Now what do you want? Just leave me and Kagome the hell alone." Wow, wasn't he scary? And what exactly could he do to her? Nothing, see, he still loved her. Even after everything he said earlier, she still knew that. She knew he couldn't get over her, she could still have him if she wanted him. _

"_Oh come on, we just need to talk. We'll work everything out. You can leave that tramp and we'll go back home and live that happy little life together like we always wanted." She said seductively. Either he could come with her willingly, or she would kill the tramp and he would then. It was a win-win situation for her. How could it go wrong? (A/N: doesn't she mean how couldn't it go wrong?)_

"_Kikyo, I never wanted that. I don't want you. Just face it, back then I was just looking for a friend and confused. Now I found Kagome, and I LOVE her. Not you. Did you not hear a word of what I was saying earlier?" He replied. He was still mad. Maybe if she was actually her, it could calm him down._

_She closed her eyes, and focused. Maybe she could get back her normal appearance, but switching the bodies was hard. Now she didn't have her body or powers. All of the sudden she lifted into the air, and a bright light blue light surrounded her body. When she landed back on the floor, she was Kikyo._

"_So have you missed me Inuyasha?" She said, sighing softly. It was good to be back in her own body again. But it had taken up so much energy._

"_No Kikyo, just face it. I hate you, your nothing but a stupid dead bitch. Kagome isn't! Just go back and die again!" He yelled slamming the door in her face. She was heartbroken. How could he do that to her? Didn't he still love her._

_Her knees fell weak and she collapsed onto the carpeted floor. Tears began to come from her eyes. Now she could only do one more thing. Get her revenge._

_video ends _

"Oh my gosh..." Chiriho said as she let Ryuu's phone drop to the gound closing shut after watching the video seven times. "I knew she was acting strange but... Oh my gosh."

"You know what we have to do right?" Ryuu asked trying to get his shocked sister down to a level of at least breathing.

"Yeah." She nodded as a sudden realization hti her. "We need to talk to them."

* * *

Kikyo opened the door to find the suite she shared with her so called 'siblings' dark and empty. She flipped on the lights and went into the kitchen to fin da note waiting for her on the counter.

_Dear Momoko,_

_out for food, be back later. _

_Love, _

_Chiriho and Ryuu _

'Whatever.' She thought as she crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan, then to open up the fridge. It was fully stocked.

* * *

"What do you guys want?" Inuyasha said as he opened up the door barechested to find Ryuu and Chiriho standing there. Their loud knocking had woken him up but luckily not Kagome.

Chiriho and Ryuu were sure to say surprised when Inuyasha opened the door. He was wearing boxers but on the top of his head there were two small white dog ears. He then yawned, revealing a full sharp mouth of fangs.

"Can I help you?!" Inuyasha asked now angry at them for waking him up. He hardly ever got a good night of sleep back in the feudal era. The two at the door still remained quiet and still as they looked up at his head.

"Are those..?" Ryuu started to ask as he pointed to Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha barely had time to look up before Chiriho screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chiriho squealed with delightment as her hands shot up to touch his ears.

"Don't." He said as he stopped her hands with a fast grip. "Kagome only touches my ears." He said looking back at her. He could hear her breathing change signifying that she was awakening.

"Good job you woke Kagome up." He said as he went back inside when he heard her softly call out his name while reaching for him in the sheets, not wanting to open up her eyes. Chiriho and Ryuu quickly fallowed behind him when he heard people coming out of their rooms to see what the yelling was about, shutting the door in the process.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome called a bit louder this time as her face turned to worry when she couldn't find him.

"Shh... Im right here Kagome." Inuyasha huskily said as he sat back down on their bed grabbing her hand and sqeezing it in the process.

Chiriho smiled as she gazed upon the couple. She had never seen the couple like this nor had she seen Kagome so happy ever.

"Hey." Kagome said with a smile on her face when she opened up her eyeilds to find her boyfriend sitting right next to her.

"Hey. Uh... someones here to see you. I think." Inuyasha said changing his gaze towards Chiriho and Ryuu.

"Um yeah. We need to talk to you guys about this." She said as she played the video from earlier.

"Well Im gonna go make some tea." Kagome said while getting up to ease the tension now flowing in the room. She listened to Inuyasha explain everything from their past, to Kikyo, to his furry little dog ears. She sighed. 'This has been a long night.' She thought while pouring tear for everyone, making sure Inuyasha's was cooler so he didnt burn his tounge.

"So thats it." She heard Inuyasha finnish as she walked back into the room with four mugs of hot tea.

"Wait so where is Momoko then?" Chiriho asked as she sipped on her tea.

"We're not really sure... Shes probably in Kikyo's body back in feudal Japan but we really don't know." Inuyasha explained as Kagome put her head on his shoulder. She was too tired to talk. Too tired to think.

Inuyasha noticed her eyelids droopand then turned to the others. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow and go hang around town so we can get some rest tonight. Its been a long night." He suggested as Ryuu yawned.

"Alright. Cya tomorrow Yash." Ryuu called as he and his sister left the room. It had definitly been a long night.


	22. The bracelet

**_Hey guys sorry its a bit late. I've been on vacay and swim season just ended and such. And i've also been working on a cute oneshot Im hoping to have out by next week. _**

**_Enjoy the chapter! R&R! :)_**

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at himself when he woke up the next morning and saw both of his and Kagome's tea mugs still full from last night. He then looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms, her raven hair askew over her ivory pillow. He still couldn't believe his luck with this girl, he had never deserved anything like her, yet she was his. If only it could stay like this forever.

To be honest, he had never expected his life would turn out like this. All throughout his childhood people had teased and criticized him for being a half demon, saying that he was the one to cause his mother's death. From the time she died to the time he met Kikyo, he had always been rejected by everyone and everything. Now everything was completely different. It had changed, for the better. He now had friends, a pack, and a mate.

'Well…' He thought with a slight frown. 'I wish she would be my mate. I wonder if she would say yes though. I still can't believe that she actually loves me. Its so unreal.'

By the time that he had finished his thoughts, Kagome was waking up in his arms as the bright sun's light reached her face too.

"Uh… it can't be morning yet. It's too early." Kagome said groggily, burring her face deeper into Inuyasha's bare chest while lifting the covers up over their heads.

"But it is." Her hanyou replied, chuckling softly. He buried his nose deep into her hair, inhaling her scent as he embraced her. Jasmine and vanilla, it was intoxicating.

"Shut up no its not." She replied trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay then its not. However it is 9:30 though." Inuyasha said. Kagome had still not opened her eyes.

"A.M. or P.M.?" The miko asked.

"The hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her confused.

"Does the clock say AM behind the time or PM?" She was so used to having him around that she had forgotten that he was not from her time.

"AM."

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled screaming as her eyes shot open and she jumped out of the bed. "We're gonna be late!" She screamed again, causing her hanyou boyfriend to flatten his ears against his head. She ran into the bathroom in a hurry, not leaving Inuyasha a chance to say anything.

"Wench…" He mumbled while getting out of the bed, stretching as he stood up.

"I love you too." Kagome called from the bathroom before he heard water begin to run in the bathroom.

He smiled when he saw his clothes laying out, folded for him. She always took such good care of him, he was determined to always take good care of her.

He listened for a moment to the water from the shower before deciding whether or not to get dressed. He decided that he might as well since she was going to be in there for at least a few more minutes since she was just now getting out of the shower. He changed into a navy blue shirt and kacki shorts.

Inuyasha was pulling down his shirt when he heard his name called.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly as she came out of the bathroom in the hotel's fluffy white towels hanging off of her frame.

Inuyasha was kind of shocked. Here he was, only wearing shorts, his rock hard abs glistening as he stood in awe. Kagome was across the room only in a towel, her wet hair dripping from her flushed face. They were both turning pink.

Kagome was afraid to say anything, but she really needed her clothes back. "Um… I need my clothes." She said as she pointed to a pile of folded clothes on the counter.

"Um yeah." Inuyasha said as he tossed the pile of clothes to her. Kagome caught it almost instantly, only problem?

Her bra fell out.

Kagome rushed to pick it up when she saw Inuyasha's face smirk, then ran to the bathroom. Gosh she couldn't wait til they were alone tonight.

* * *

"Miroku, do you feel that?" Sango asked all of the sudden, lifting her head from her weapon. She had been cleaning it all day.

An aura filled the air, it wasn't necessarily bad, but it wasn't necessarily good.

"Yes. I wonder what he's doing here." The monk replied as he got up from his positioned to go outside. He looked over in the corner of Kaede's hut, Kik-er- Momoko was sleeping soundly. It was probably for the best that she remained in the hut while he was around.

Sango also stood up, ready to go. She too glanced at Momoko before leaving the hut.

Outside, Sesshoumaru stood with Rin and Jaken by his side waiting for them to come out. Once the monk and demon slayer were outside, he realized that not only was there a new aura around this village, but his brother and the miko girl were both gone.

"Where is my brother?" He said with no emotion as Rin began to fidget. She looked around the demon slayer and monk, there was a girl coming out of the hut behind them. It was that priestess!

"He is with lady Kagome in her time."Miroku explained, still ready to attack if necessary.

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk away. That was all he needed. Jaken began to fallow him along with Ah and Un but Rin remained still, staring at the priestess.

Momoko caught her staring. The girl staring looked around her age, and had long black hair and a rather dirty looking orange kimono on.

"Who is that?" Rin asked quietly. Sesshoumaru instantly turned around to see. She was pointing to the new aura, but it was the priestess Kikyo. Why had her aura changed so?

Sango and Miroku also looked back to the hut where Rin was pointing at. They saw Momoko come out of the hut, staring and looking around. She had seen the ordeal.

Everything was quiet, Miroku decided to speak up. "That is Momoko, she is a family member of lady Kagome's. Kikyo switched bodies with her though, and we were trying to figure out a way so we could get her back into her body in the future and get Kikyo out.

'Interesting.' Sesshoumaru thought, instantly his sword the tensaiga gave off a pulse. He reached down and touched it, it was still pulsing.

Everyone stared in shock as Rin came up to Momoko. "Hi, I'm Rin." She said with a smile.

Momoko returned it with a smile. "I'm Momoko."

Rin then ran back to Sesshoumaru and tugged on his robes. Everyone looked shocked as they watched this whole exchange. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin's smiling face. She was like a daughter to him. He listened as she made her request. "Can we help her?"

* * *

"I just love the beach!" Chiriho exclaimed as she lifted her arms up in glee. Ryuu behind her was stuck with her shopping bags. As her arms went up into the golden sunlight, Kagome caught sight of a gleaming silver charm bracelet.

"Yeah you love it." Ryuu said sarcastically. Chiriho had him holding four bags. How much was she going to buy?

"You know you love it too Ryuu!" She exclaimed dancing around as the group walked through town.

"Hey look at that shop over there you guys." Ryuu said, seeing a shop across the street that he wanted to go into. Chiriho gave it a glance before deciding that she didn't want to go into it.

"Hey Inu what do you say just me and you go?" Ryuu suggested since Chiriho was being such a hard head. Inuyasha gave it a moments consideration before agreeing.

"Sure why not. Just be careful you guys." He said, kissing Kagome goodbye with a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"Always are." Chiriho said as she led Kagome away towards an ice cream shop while Ryuu and Inuyasha went towards the shop across the street.

All of the sudden something grabbed both Chiriho and Kagome from behind, dragging them both into a deserted ally before knocking them out.

All that was left in the ally way was a bright silver charm bracelet.

* * *

"Hey guys, where is Hojo today?"Ayumi asked her friends as they walked back into their hotel room from going out to lunch.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that we just realized that he's been gone." Eri said, setting her purse down on the desk in their room and taking off her shoes.

"Yeah actually come to think of it, we haven't seen him since like what two days? Its been great!" Yuka added.

"True. I wonder what he's been doing…" Ayumi said her mind wandering to Kagome and Inuyasha. 'I hope they are okay…'

* * *

A jolt went through Inuyasha's stomach causing him to grunt in pain. This was not good.

"Man, you okay?" Ryuu asked him as he browsed through the store.

Instinct took over almost imminently to Inuyasha, something was not right. His ears flattened on his head, he needed to get to Kagome. Now.

"Ryuu come on we need to get to the girls." Inuyasha said as he pulled Ryuu along by the arm, walking out of the shop. When they got back to the place where they had parted, the girls were nowhere to be seen. They both looked around, hoping to see them somewhere.

A bright flash of silver came from the dark ally way behind them. Ryuu went into the ally way to see what it was, it couldn't be? Could it?

Inuyasha stood still looking around for them outside, he couldn't pick up their scents either. This was not good. 'Kagome…' He thought with the worry churning in his stomach.

"Inu. Come here." Ryuu managed to get out when he realized exactly what that silver object was. Inuyasha walked over to Ryuu and looked down at the ground.

There lay a gleaming silver charm bracelet.

Chiriho's.


End file.
